vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Too Many Fergys
"Too Many Fergys" is an episode of ''Viva Piñata'''s second season. Plot entering the Time Machine.]] Les Galagoogoo sends a time machine in a truck but it falls out of the truck. Fergy Fudgehog's friends discuss his fear of parties and he goes to sleep wishing that he had someone that understood him. When he wakes up a Cluckles repeats her bark and he becomes annoyed by her saying that he heard her the first time. He then goes out his house and is amazed that he has a clone of himself, but didn't realize this at first. The clone reveals he stepped in a time machine, and gets hungry. The time native Fergy then shares his pie with the future Fergy, and wonders how a time machine entered his garden. Both Fergys then spit at each other and the spits colide with each other. Langston Lickatoad then announces he is looking for Fergy but gets stepped on by both running Fergys. Langston looks for Fergy but the Fergys play a hide and seek game, and Langston falls off a cliff at the end. The two Fergys then go to a dance competition with Pierre Parrybo, where eventually all of the pinatas get tired, including the dancing Fergy. However he swaps out with the other Fergy who is not tired and he gets a trophy for winning the dance competition. The next day the past Fergy forces the future Fergy into the time machine claiming that he could change history if he didn't do it, however the past Fergy drags the future Fergy into the time machine as well. In the past the cycle continues again with the same Cluckles annoying Fergy, but Fergy then sees two future Fergys and is even more amazed than the future Fergy who first saw the Fergy clone. The Fergys then spit, and then run over Langston, do the same hide and seek game leading to Langston falling off a cliff, and do the same dance competition and winning it. The next day they drag the reluctant Fergy and then go in themselves. Back to the past again, the Cluckles annoys Fergy again, and Fergy then opens the door to see three clones of Fergy. He is shocked by this and closes and re-opens the door to see five clones, then does this again and sees a whole army of clones. All Fergys then spit on each other and Langston gets stomped on by a stampede of Fergys, then they lead Langston off a cliff again and do the dance competition again and won, but one Fergy complains that he never got to dance. Then, a Fergy complains that he has no space to sleep and tries to stop this. He goes back into the past and "breaks" the time machine, when in actuality Les Galagoogoo shuts it off. This causes the Fergy clones to dissipate and then the truck goes to the future. Fergy then gets annoyed by the same Cluckles a final time and is surprised by his friends greeting him instead of a clone Fergy, who aplogiges for teasing him. Quotes * Characters * Gameplay Tips * Trivia * Errors * Gallery Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 2